halo_rdffandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
Dragons are an ancient species that survived from Ancient Eden who are revered and fear universally. They have broken up into multiple species and tribes due to their distance from each other. Terran Dragon Tribes The most ancient forms of Dragons are known as Terran Dragons and have divided into multiple tribes. Fire Tribe Status: Active The Fire Dragons are the most common and politically powerful of the Dragon Tribes. Appearance The Fire Tribe Dragons have two large batlike wings and four legs, the upper two limbs used as arms. On their arms, four large, sharp claws protrude outwards alongside a fifth thumb-like claw. Their hindlimbs bear four larger claws and a fifth, smaller, vestigial dew claw. Their faces are sharp, but highly reminiscent of a komodo dragon's face. Their canines jutt through their lips, the teeth casting an ominous silouette. The color of their scales is a topic for much debate among the Tribe. Bright, heavily saturated colors are heavily valued while dark colorations are shunned universally by Fire Tribe Dragons. Reds, Yellows and other bright colorations are the most highly valued while blues, greens, and purples are the next tier. Browns pick up the following tier along with darker hues and desaturated colors, and black scale colorations end the tier of power. Black Scale Dragons are ostracized and shunned by the entire Fire Tribe community, all Black Scales are forced into exile immediately upon their puberty molting. History The most influential of Dragon Tribes, the Fire Tribe has been the center of every event in Dragon history since the Dragon Schism. Under Nightwing's Father, the Fire Tribe has superbly prospered and elected itself the ruling tribe that decided all matters pertaining to the other tribes. In the ancient past it was the Fire Tribe that instigated the Terran-Cosmic Dragon War instigating their near-extinction, and even instigated the Doom Dragon Massacre and the Skull Dragon Massacre. Their well known need for dominance is a major problem among the other Dragon tribes, often leading to skirmishes between members of the Fire Tribe and the other Terran Tribes. Water Tribe Status: Active The Water Tribe is one of the most unique of the Dragon tribes, often being revered and feared universally by lesser races. Unlike other races, the Water Tribe has a massive belief system in their patriarch, the Archon Leviathan. Appearance The Water Tribe is very serpentine in nature, their body covered in thick blue or green scales that help them camoflage in their environment, as well as withstand the pressure of the depths. They have no wings, but instead have four long legs that end in six massive appendages that mimic long, clawed fingers that are interconnected by an amphibian webbing. Their bulbous head is adorned by two massive, lidless eyes, a number of large gills hidden behind the massive walls of scales. Long whiskers extend from their heads ending in bioluminescent bulbs to help them catch their prey. From their eyes all the way to their tail, huge fins extend into the sky like the fins of a shark to help stablize them as they swim. Around the massive fins are many lines of dots Has no wings, but has oversized fins, sharp teeth, and has bioluminescent veins that give the impression that it glows in the dark. Has four legs. Lightning Tribe Status: Active Appearance Similar in appearance to the Water Dragons, the Lightning dragons are very serpentine. They possess the ability of flight, but bear no wings on any aspect of their body. Their long, crocodilian faces display large whiskers that flow in the breeze of their habitat. Their long bodies, however have lost their No Wings, No Legs, Large Snake-like Bodies Overflowing With Electricity Earth Tribe Status: Active Largest Of The Dragons By Far, Has No Wings, Generally Has Plants Growing Out Of It Air Tribe Status: Active Ten wings, four legs. Ice Tribe Status: Active Wyvern, Looks Like It Is Covered In Ice Light Tribe Status: Active Long Snake-like Body Two Rather Small Wings Compared To The Other Dragon Tribes Darkness Tribe Status: Active Pitch Black Scales, Four Legs, Two Wings,Two Horns On Nose Front One Generally Larger, Two Longer Horns Coming Out Of The Sides Of It's Head, End Of Tail Has A Lot Of Fur, Wings Appear Mor Bird-like Chaos Tribe Status: Active They Are Now The Strongest Tribe With Magic And Are Among The Most Powerful Of The Physical Fighters Along With Being Able To Learn And Use All The Breath Attacks Well Aside From Being Less Hostile To Everything And Their Appearance They Are More Intelligent And Have More Powerful Breath Attacks Destruction Tribe Status: Active Huge Wings, Red, Black And Yellow Are There Usual Colors, Four Legs, Spikes On Backs And Tails Skull Tribe Status: Scattered when you first said that, I envisioned the dragon with its bones on the outside, almost like an undead dragon, but it still had skin and bones it's bones just popped up through the skin to appear in place of its scales and armor Doom Tribe Status: Scattered or Nonexistent Two Wings,Four Legs, Two Curved Horns, Appears Two Have Grey Hair Around It's Head And Neck, Almost Always Has Grey Body,Wings, And Hair And Glowing White Eyes, Very Rare To The Point Where They Are Generally Considered Extinct The Doom Dragons Were Powerful Psychics Who Could See Into The Future And Had Very Powerful Curses That Could Actually Work On The Normally Immune To Magic Dragons So They Were Wiped Out Cosmic Dragons Status: Scattered or Nonexistent An evolved form of the Dragon that elevated itself to space, the Cosmic Dragons are almost extinct after a war with the Terran Dragons. The Cosmic Dragons Are More Powerful Then The Other Dragons For Example They Can Use The Power Of The Sun To Fire A Beam Of Pure Fire At Their Enemy's As Long As The Weather Is Good Their Scales Are Generally Much Harder And Gives Them A Better Resitance To The Elements As Well As Allowing Them The Ability To Absorb The Elements To Allow Them Do The Sun Beam Thing And Other Like That They Also Can Fly In Space Which None Of The Other Dragons Can Sigma8249 (3:57:17 PM): Though Cosmic Dragons Have A Harder Time Flying In Atmosphere Then Some Of The Other Dragons